


Nothing Can Stop Us

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders feels, F/M, NSFW, Nightmares, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes home to find Anders in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Stop Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was having majorly random, Anders feels. This is also my first crack at some smutty stuff, so be kind. He's one of my favorite characters because of how complex he is and his struggle with Justice.

“Anders?” Hawke walked around her mansion, looking for her favorite mage. She hadn’t seem him all day, and he wasn’t in the clinic when she took a stroll through Darktown that afternoon. As she walked upstairs to her bedroom, she heard a moaning coming through the door.

Slowly, she opened the door, to a sight she had not expected. Anders was laying on the bed, knees practically to his chin, and shaking in just the slightest. He didn’t react to her coming in, and he always did. He always had his guard up. Hawke understood. She was technically an apostate, too. Just a popular one.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Anders as he writhed in his sleep. His hair was out of it’s normal ponytail, some parts around his face wet with sweat. The blonde hair was splayed out behind him on her pillow. Hawke loved his hair. It was soft, and was different from her blonde. It reminded her of a field of wheat, rather than looking like it was constantly in the sun. Anders only let his hair down at night.

Hawke wanted desperately to wake up Anders, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was a fight. With Justice. Even when he was awake, it was a struggle for Anders to focus sometimes. She tried to keep him in a straight line, but some things he couldn’t win.

Anders was still in his full mage armor, his boots still laced. Hawke decided she would at least try to make him comfortable. She unlaced his boots, and slipped them off the side of the bed. Then his socks. The rest of the attire would be difficult. She took off her armor down to her tunic and trousers (not remembering where her robe was). She untied his robe and got it off his body as gently as she could, seeing the glowing through the cracks in his skin.

“Maker, please.” Hawke sighed. It would never end, she knew that. In her free time, she had been researching how to help Anders, only to no avail. She loved him, tragically and passionately. Hawke sat down in the chair beside the bed, and watched Anders until she drifted off, herself. 

 

Some time later, after the sun went down and the moon settled in the sky, Anders finally woke up. He looked over to see Hawke slumped over asleep in her chair.

“Ginger?” Anders said, a husky whisper. Hawke opened her eyes and sat up to stretch.

“Good Morning” she said with a sheepish style. His hair was plastered to his forehead from the constant sweating. His tunic was slightly wet as well. He looked down at himself.

“Thank you,” He said to her, a sadness coming to his eyes. Anders sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it to a corner of the room, “I’ll take care of that later.” He rubbed his arms with hands, as if to check if they were still there. Hawke got up from her chair to lay beside him on the bed.

She ran her hands over his forehead, to wipe the hair off of his face.

“Don’t worry about it. What do you want to do?” She never asked about the nightmares. It pained him enough to have them, and she just wanted make it better. Anders wrapped his arm around her and scooted her closer to him. Her face rested on his bare chest. He kissed her on the forehead.

“Whatever you want to do.” Anders smiled at Hawke, a genuine smile, one she looked forward to.

“I could think of a few things” Hawke grinned, tracing circles on his chest. She reached up, putting her mouth on his, savoring his lips. She brought her hand up to caress his face, feeling the scruff he regularly wore.

Anders kissed her back, soft at first, then harder as he pushed her back and grabbed her face in his hands. Hawke’s free hand was latched on to the top of his trousers.

Hawke sighed between kisses, as Anders worked his way down her neck, hands a step ahead of him. He was grabbing at the hem of her shirt, waiting to pull it over her head. When he did, he followed it with more kissing on the tops of her breasts, and trailed them to her stomach.

Hawke ran her hand down her back, lightly dragging her fingernails along the muscles. He snapped her breast band, and sighed as it came off.

“You are beautiful.”

“Did you expect anything different? Nothing you haven’t seen before.” She smirked her lips, nose crinkling with the movement. Anders ran his hands through her wavy hair, pulling her face to his.


End file.
